My Obsession
by Paty-chan
Summary: Se amar é errado, então Obi-Wan e Anakin não querem estar certos.


**Nota: essa é uma songfic baseada na música "Cinema Bizarre - My Obsession". Como sempre, contém Slash. Espero que gostem! Não esqueçam das reviews!**

_**My Obsession**_

Por acaso você já amou tanto uma pessoa, que seu coração doía apenas de estar ao lado dela? Chegou ao ponto de desejar não sentir nada? Mesmo depois de várias tentativas, não conseguia esquecer aquele amor?

E tudo se torna ainda mais doloroso pelo fato de ser um Jedi. Anakin não sabia se era pior sentir tudo aquilo ou então ter que negar e fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Dia após dia, ele tinha que colocar uma máscara e seguir com a vida, apesar de seu coração estar urrando de dor.

"_If you want me to listen whisper_

_If you want me to run just walk_

_Wrap your name in lace and leather_

_I can hear you_

_You don't need to talk"_

A figura de Obi-Wan ao seu lado era ao mesmo tempo inferno e céu. Trazia-lhe paz e também sofrimento. Tomava conta de seus pensamentos e levando-o aos devaneios mais insanos possíveis.

Anakin estava completamente preso, não existia saída. Se amar seu mestre significava estar cada vez mais perto do Lado Negro, então iria se jogar na escuridão com prazer. Porque, lutar contra o que sentia era impossível.

Aquilo tinha se tornado maior do que um dia pôde pensar. Suas ações e pensamentos eram voltados para satisfazê-lo. Mesmo assim, não era compreendido da maneira como gostaria. Não recebia o mesmo afeto de volta.

"_Let us make thousand mistakes_

_Cause we will never learn"_

Essa era a única parte ruim de amá-lo. Por mais que jogasse indiretas e tivesse um comportamento considerado íntimo demais, não conseguia que Obi-Wan percebesse o que tinha por trás de tudo isso. E isso matava Anakin aos poucos por dentro.

Um dia, quando estavam viajando para uma missão, o padawan estava sentado na cadeira, com seu semblante triste e pensativo. O piloto automático foi ligado e estava ali apenas para conferir se chegariam à rota confirmada.

O mestre notou que havia algo errado com ele, fazia algum tempo. Seus olhos não possuíam mais aquele brilho altivo e as palavras não tinham mais o toque sarcástico de sempre.

-O que houve? – aproximou-se.

-Nada... Estou bem, mestre. –continuou olhando para o espaço.

-Sabe Anakin, a pior mentira é aquela que contamos para nós mesmos...

"_You're my obsession_

_My fetish,my religion_

_My confusion,my confession_

_The one I want tonight_

_You are my obsession_

_The question and conclusion_

_You are,you are,you are_

_My fetish you are"_

Obi-Wan sabia o que estava acontecendo com Anakin. Ele também sentia o mesmo, mas sua consciência ficava o tempo todo lhe lembrando que aquilo era errado. Primeiro porque eram Jedi, depois porque eram mestre e padawan e terceiro eram homens.

Não podia negar que seu coração acelerava quando o outro estava próximo demais. Também não conseguia reprimir o desejo de tomar aqueles lábios carnudos para si. Porém, não poderia ceder àquilo. Era o mestre e deveria dar exemplo sempre, mesmo que isso custasse sua alma.

Por que o errado sempre parece mais convidativo que o certo? "Largo e cheio de vantagens é o caminho que leva ao erro. Tortuoso e difícil é o caminho que leva à luz." Cada um deve escolher por onde ir, sabendo das conseqüências.

"_You can kiss me with your torture_

_Tie me up to golden chains_

_Leave me beggin undercover_

_Wrong or right_

_It's all a role play" _

Anakin não desejava mais ser um Jedi, porque nada daquilo fazia mais sentido se não poderia ter seu mestre por completo. Todos os códigos e tradições iam de confronto ao que pensava ser certo.

Por que raios deveria abster-se dos sentimentos? O amor é a coisa mais pura que se conhece, pois não existem limites e não conhece barreiras, diante dele, todas as possibilidades são possíveis.

O jovem padawan não desejava mais estar correto, isso doía demais. Preferia manchar-se no erro, pelo menos assim poderia liberar seu coração e ter sua alma livre, sem peso. E foi o que fez.

Obi-Wan continuava ali parado ao seu lado, esperando uma resposta dele. Sem que o outro esperasse, levantou-se abruptamente e colocou as mãos no ombro do mestre.

-O que significa isso? –os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

-Me desculpe mestre...

"_Let us make a thousand mistakes_

_We will never learn"_

Antes que Obi-Wan pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Anakin colou os lábios aos dele rispidamente. Fechou os olhos com força e suas mãos enluvadas puxavam-no para mais perto. Segundos depois, se afastou, procurando observar cada expressão no rosto do mestre.

-Você perdeu a noção do perigo, Anakin? –sua voz estava alterada. –Sabe que não podemos nos deixar levar pelos sentimentos!

-Nos deixar levar? –repetiu, não acreditando no que ouvia. –Isso quer dizer que você sente o mesmo!

-Não é nada disso, pare de fazer suposições. –o mais velho olhou para o lado, parecendo de certa forma constrangido.

-Mestre, por favor, não me deixe pensar que eu sou o único. –os olhos suplicantes. –Não me faça pensar que você nunca errou, que jamais desejou sujar-se...

-Sim, eu já desejei muitas vezes... –ele sentiu que suas costas batiam na parede da cabine. -Mas não posso, pessoas dependem de mim.

-Isso está me torturando, _Obi-Wan. _

Os lábios encontraram-se novamente, mas dessa vez de maneira mais calma. Não interessava para Anakin se estava ultrapassando uma barreira e que não tinha mais volta. Iria ter o que queria, mesmo que para isso precisa-se arrancar de seu mestre.

Mas o que lhe surpreendeu foi o fato de Obi-Wan lhe dar passagem, abrindo sua boca e permitindo que as línguas se tocassem. Depois disso, entregaram-se ao beijo como se fosse a última coisa que fariam.

Não existia mais nada no universo a não ser eles. Todo o resto foi completamente apagado de suas mentes, como se nunca tivesse existido. A única que lhe interessavam era satisfazer aquele desejo intenso.

"_You're my obsession_

_My fetish, my religion_

_My confusion, my confession_

_The one I want tonight_

_You're my obsession_

_The question and conclusion_

_You are, you are, you are_

_My fetish you are"_

Ah sim, todos os sentimentos mais lascivos estavam sendo colocados para fora. Existia luxúria em nos olhares, paizão no modo como se beijavam e o desejo se manifestando fisicamente. "Largo e cheio de vantagens é o caminho que leva ao erro." Era exatamente isso o que queriam, se amar era errado então nunca gostariam de estar certos.

Obi-Wan deixou-se levar pelo seu aprendiz, pelos olhos profundos, os lábios carnudos e o corpo escultural que ele possuía. Quando percebeu, era tarde demais. Toda aquela sua idéia de dar o exemplo e seguir rigorosamente os ensinamentos Jedi foram por água abaixo.

Como era insanamente bom, contaminar-se com todos aqueles sentimentos. Cada arrepio, toque e sussurro o levavam mais longe, de encontro a um prazer que nunca havia conhecido. A um estado de êxtase que jamais saboreou nas meditações diárias.

Anakin sentia-se menos culpado, pois não estava sozinho. E agora poderia extravasar o que existia guardado em seu peito há muito tempo. Seu corpo parecia ter vontade própria, tomando atitudes que nunca pensaria que podia.

E foi dessa maneira, que os sentimentos de ambos, transformou-se em algo físico. Os corpos se encaixando com exatidão, sincronizados. O que veio a seguir foi apenas uma confirmação do que no fundo já sabiam: um era o mais perto do paraíso que o outro poderia chegar.

"_You're my obsession_

_My fetish, my religion_

_My confusion, my confession_

_The one I want tonight_

_You're my obsession_

_The question and conclusion_

_You are, you are, you are_

_My fetish you are"_

_**-FIM-**_


End file.
